Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by ColieOlie
Summary: Jackie's in the mood for Christmas shopping, what happens when she drags Hyde along with her? (takes place during season 3) - please R


A/N: This story takes place around season 3 during Christmas, meaning JBH has never happened so Jackie is still stalking Hyde  
  
December 23, 1977  
  
"Oh god, not another damn Christmas special." Hyde groaned, staring blankly at the television screen. He had been slumped down on the side of the couch since he had stumbled out of bed that morning still wearing his pajamas, and he had no plans of moving yet. The only problem was that the TV had been playing non-stop holiday programs since the night before, and he was feeling anything but the Christmas spirit.  
  
"Oh come on Hyde, what've you got against Christmas?" Eric asked.  
  
"Its just another holiday made up by the government to try and get everybody to spend all of their money and be of 'good tidings and cheer'. It sickens me!" He cross his arms in frustration, and turned his head to face Eric. "And do you want to know what the worst thing about Christmas is?"  
  
Just at that moment the basement door swung open to reveal Jackie Burkhart wearing a pair of jeans with a red and green sweater and matching scarf, topped off with a Santa hat placed perfectly on her head.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Hyde just stared at her with a blank expression, as Eric turned his head slowly towards his friends with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I swear, I wasn't going to say that" Hyde pointed at the cheerleader, causing a slight laugh out of the brown-haired boy next to him.  
  
She walked over to the couch, pushing Eric's leg out of the way so she could sit directly next to Hyde. "So Steven," she said in her sweetest voice, "I was on my way to the mall to do some Christmas shopping for tomorrow when I came up with the best idea! We should go shopping together! So I turned the car around and came straight to the basement to come pick you up." Her smile seemed to get even wider as she looked at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
Hyde raised an eyebrow and looked at the little pixie as if she were insane. He still couldn't understand why she just wouldn't leave him alone. All he wanted was to sit in the basement and complain about the crappy Christmas specials in peace. "Jackie" he started slowly, "I've been sitting in this exact spot in my pajamas since I woke up, trying to avoid anything to do with the holiday. That includes singing, decorating the tree, and especially shopping. The only reason I'm even watching these stupid shows is because Forman here won't shut up if I change the channel. So to answer your question...no."  
  
"But Steven-"  
  
"No"  
  
"It would be really good for us to-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Won't you just-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine!" She stated to let him think that he'd won. But she had one more trick up her sleeve. She stared at him, hoping it would catch his attention she waited for him to turn his head around to face her once again. When he did she gave him her best pout to make her look sad and helpless at the same time and uttered "Please" almost as if she was about to cry.  
  
He sighed heavily at his defeat. He didn't know why, but he could never resist her when she looked like she was going to cry. "Fine" he said in his most un-amused voice.  
  
"Yay!" She stood up and clapped her hands as she usually did when she was excited about something. "Now, you go and get dressed, and I'll meet you in the car!" She exclaimed before turning around and leaving the room, walking with a slight bounce in her step.  
  
"Awww" Eric stated, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stifle his laugh  
  
"Shut it, Forman!" He got up and headed towards his room to get dressed and soon left his friend in the basement to meet Jackie in the car.  
  
Point Place Mall: Entrance to the clothing store  
  
Jackie continued to walk straight into the store, still babbling on about random things when she suddenly realized that Hyde wasn't next to her. She turned around and spotted him still standing right before the entrance with his arms crossed looking ahead at her.  
  
"Steven!" She yelled annoyed. "What are you doing over there?" she walked back over to him waiting for a reply.  
  
"Jackie, there is no way in hell that I am stepping foot into that place."  
  
"What's wrong with a clothes store?"  
  
"Everything." He said, almost as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Besides, I know as soon as we walk in there, you're going to forget all about presents for other people, and I'll be stuck watching you pick out outfits for yourself for the next 3 hours."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "Would you stop being so stubborn and just get in here."  
  
"Nope, not happening"  
  
She shook her head slightly and grabbed his arm, forcing him forward into the department store.  
  
"See, it's not so bad in here" She reassured him, never letting go of his arm.  
  
"That's what you think." He looked around the place in disgust, causing a small giggle out of Jackie.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?" she asked  
  
"Umm...we're here to get your presents, remember? I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to, you decide"  
  
"Ok, well I do have to get some things for the cheerleading squad"  
  
"Now that's my kind of thing" he smirked.  
  
Jackie smiled and walked ahead of him to pick out a cute new sweater for the cheerleading captain.  
  
"Hey, Jackie, where are you going? The short nightgowns are that way," he pointed in the opposite direction of where she was headed.  
  
She turned around and looked at him, "Pig" she replied with a giggle and continued walking.  
  
He smiled to himself and followed her the rest of the way down the hall.  
  
Two hours later  
  
They both walked out into the pitch-black parking lot, laughing hard.  
  
"Did you see the look on Pam Macy's face when you called her a slut?" Jackie said in-between laughs.  
  
"Me? What about when you pushed her onto the floor?" They both laughed harder as they made there way into the car. "Good times, man" he said, trying to calm down to catch his breath. He threw all the bags into the backseat of the car and started the engine. "You know, this really wasn't so bad." He said, looking over at her.  
  
"I told you! See, now look what you would've missed if you had just stayed home with Eric today."  
  
He smiled at her, before paying attention to the car and backing up out of the parking lot. "So, are you hungry? I could probably find some place open for food"  
  
She smiled genuinely at the small gesture and quickly accepted the offer. Soon enough they were pulling up to the drive-through at 'Fatso Burger'.  
  
She looked at him a little confused. "Fatso Burger'?" was all she could manage to say.  
  
"Hey, they've got some good burgers here, besides it's the only place open for a couple miles, and I was planning on eating the food down at the point" he said, "Well, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Of course that okay me!" she said, sounding a little too excited about it. He looked over at her, and she caught his amused glare, "I mean... that's cool"  
  
He ordered their food and they drove off to the point in complete silence. Hyde pulled into the clearing and parked the car, then he turned the radio on high, letting the sweet sound of IHave Yourself A Merry Little Christmas/I fill the air. Opening his door, he stepped out and looked back at Jackie.  
  
"Steven, what are you doing? It's freezing out there."  
  
He didn't reply, but slowly reached into the back seat and pulled out a big brown blanket.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
Let your heart be light  
  
She smiled as he walked around the car to her side, and opened the door for her.  
  
"See, now you won't be so cold" he replied and walked over to the front of the car, and sat on the hood. She stepped out of the car, and left the door slightly ajar so they could still hear the music, and repeated Hyde's actions by sitting on the hood of the car. She removed the blanket from Hyde's hands and placed it on top of them.  
  
From now on  
  
Our troubles will be out of sight  
  
"Jackie, I've got to know. Why are you wearing a Santa hat?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Do I still have that on?" she giggled in embarrassment and reached on top of her head to pull the fluffy material off of her and placed it in her lap, "I completely forgot about it! I was wearing it this morning and-"  
  
"Its okay Jackie, it looks kind of cute," he said, cutting her off.  
  
"Really? You think it's cute?" She asked in shock that Steven Hyde had just said those words.  
  
"Umm...it's okay." He replied, trying to cover up his mistake of letting her know he thought she looked cute in something.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. Thinking it was the perfect time; she scooted closer to him, and laid her head down on his shoulder.  
  
He looked down at her and sighed, before looking back up at the starry sky. They stayed silent and listened to the light music in the background.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
Make the Yuletide gay  
  
From now on  
  
Our troubles will be miles away  
  
"Steven?" she lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks for coming with me today, that was really sweet of you."  
  
Before he had a chance to protest about her calling him 'sweet', she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
Here we are as in olden days  
  
Happy golden days of yore  
  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
  
Gather near to us once more  
  
Within moments, tiny snowflakes started to fall from the sky and landed gently around them. Jackie smiled into his mouth and slowly pulled away.  
  
"Wow" she whispered softly.  
  
"Yea, I'm a good kisser" he smirked, jokingly.  
  
Giggling, she pulled him in for another kiss, this time she opened her mouth a little wider, letting her tongue explore the inside of his mouth.  
  
Through the years  
  
We all will be together  
  
If the Fates allow  
  
Hang a shining star  
  
Upon the highest bough  
  
And have yourself  
  
A merry little Christmas right now  
  
This time, they only broke apart when the need for oxygen became more urgent. Sighing, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. She placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes contently, letting the snow fall down around them.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
Make the Yuletide gay  
  
From now on  
  
Our troubles will be miles away  
  
"Jackie" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Hmmm?" she replied sleepily.  
  
"It's getting late, we should probably be going"  
  
"Five more minutes?" she asked hopefully, snuggling even closer into Hyde.  
  
He laughed at her childish question and sighed. Keeping one hand behind her back, he placed the other arm under her legs and gently lifted her up off the hood and carried her sleeping form back into the car.  
  
Here we are as in olden days  
  
Happy golden days of yore  
  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
  
Gather near to us once more  
  
Around fifteen minutes later, Hyde drove into the driveway of the Burkhart's gigantic mansion. He turned the engine off and looked over at Jackie who had just woken up and yawned. She opened the door, then turned back to Hyde.  
  
"Steven? Will you walk me to the door?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
The both got out of the car and started walking up the pathway to the dark house. Jackie took a hold of his hand and they silently made their way to the front of the wooden double doors.  
  
"Thanks for tonight, Steven, I won't forget it." She smiled and leaned in for one more lingering kiss before turning around and opening the door.  
  
She flicked on the light switch to the main room and looked back at him.  
  
"Goodnight, Jackie."  
  
"Goodnight, Steven" she replied as she watched him walk back to his car. She made sure that he was safely inside before she closed the door and headed upstairs to bed.  
  
Through the years  
  
We all will be together  
  
If the Fates allow  
  
Hang a shining star  
  
Upon the highest bough  
  
Climbing into the car he was about to drive off when a red piece of material caught his eye. He smiled as he picked up the tiny Santa hat that Jackie had carelessly left behind. "I guess Christmas isn't so bad after all," he thought to himself. Placing it on his lap, he backed out of the driveway, and headed home.  
  
And have yourself  
  
A Merry little Christmas right now 


End file.
